malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack
Jack was a pseudonym used by a tall youth with the broad shoulders characteristic of a well-trained swordsman.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 10, US TPB p.192 Jack was young enough that it was only recently that he had started to grow stubble on his chin.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 11, US TPB p.223 Jack, of Malaz Island,Deadhouse Landing, Dramatis Personae had previously served as a soldier, having done "army work" and some "hire-swording" and — in the context of ships' crews — he considered himself more of a marine than a sailor.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 10, US TPB p.193 In Deadhouse Landing Renegade Napans, self-exiled in Malaz City in the very early days of the formation of the Malazan Empire, having decided to join a major sea raid on the city of Cawn — along with the Malazan fleet of Admiral Mock — had put out the word for new recruits to crew their vessel, the Twisted.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 9, US TPB p.173 Jack was one of the "five men and three women" who answered this call and who reported to Cartheron Crust, a captain of the Twisted, for vetting. Another new recruit, Dujek — already well-known to Cartheron — told the Napan he took credit for recruiting Jack. Cartheron was informed by Dujek that Jack had attended the "old Talian officers' academy" in Unta. Impressed, Cartheron asked Jack if he were an officer. Jack said no, as he had not graduated. Jack explained that he had killed a fellow student in a duel. However, Crust had the impression that a duel would have been sanctioned by the academy. Jack noted that this particular student had not only been a scion of an Untan noble family, but he had also been the son of one of the academy's regents. The student's father caused a price to be put on Jack's head, so Jack had had to flee. Cartheron then reviewed Jack's prior martial experiences — both agreed that Jack should join as a marine.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 10, US TPB p.190-193 Jack turned out to be a major all-around asset, as the marine was clearly intelligent and displayed an excellent grasp of tactics and strategies — both at sea and on land. Cartheron vowed to come up with a name other than "Jack".Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 11, US TPB p.216/223 From the beginning, Jack and Dujek worked closely together as a team,Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 15, US TPB p.280 and they soon became the "unofficial leaders" of the local hires made in Malaz City. Dujek and Jack — Dujek's "seeming adjutant" — eventually sided with their employers even when they were threatened by outside forces that the duo had not been originally hired to take on.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 17, US TPB p.329-332/335-340 Eventually, when Jack's and Dujek's employers decided to take over Mock's Hold in Malaz City — Jack and a Napan, Tocaras, were put in joint command of twenty fighters (all local hires); while Dujek and another Napan, Choss, were put in joint command of a second group of twenty (also local hires).Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 19, US TPB p.367 In Kellanved's Reach (Information needed) Notes and references Category:Males Category:Malazans Category:Marines Category:Commanders Category:Pirates